Inbetween Our Love
by iolaaa
Summary: A darker take on Han and Leia's relationship. A few months after Endor, an accidental pregnancy threatens to tear the newly weds apart.
1. Will you marry me Princess?

**A/N hey guys, I don't know if you read my story which ended earlier this week My other story, "Where it All Began" if you haven't I recommend you go read it, but some of my readers from there might read this too. I don't know, whatever you like. OK, enough with me talking. Let's get to the story. So excited.**

* * *

"So you and the kid are twins?" Han asked for the tenth time that evening. Leia groaned, how many times had she to explain this.

"Yes Han, Luke and I were separated at birth so that our evil father Darth Vader couldn't find us. It was to protect us, but hey I guess fate had other ideas."

Leia still couldn't believe the truth. Here she was sitting around a campfire, with her boyfriend and brother and her friends, Chewie, Threepio and Lando. Relaxed. For the first time in four long years.

"Still kinda hard to believe though, right?" Luke said.

Leia nodded, "I always knew there was this undefined love between us that wasn't romantic on any level."

Han swallowed, "You both kissed."

A silence filled the moment, and the next thing Lando burst out laughing, along with Chewie.

"Only to make you jealous Han." Leia pointed out, blushing red.

Han chuckled, "Still."

Another silence filled the moment, and a few seconds later Lando got up, heading back to his quarters.

"I think we should call it a night." Luke announced, getting up.

"Night 'bro." Leia joked, tightly hugging him.

"Night Sis." He replied in the same tone, hugging her tighter. At the corner of his eye he saw Han watching them. He hoped he wouldn't be jealous. His lips were in a tight line, his eyes boring into space.

Leia sensed the awkward pause between them, and glanced behind.

"Hey scoundrel, get in here. Group hug."

Han shook his head, "No are you kidding? This is a lovely moment for the both of you. I don't wanna interrupt." Han's voice didn't seem very convincing.

Leia turned to face him fully, walking into one stride. "Are you kidding? C'mon this is our last night of just being friends."

Han's eyebrow raised. Leia's eyes widened, "I mean that the three of us. Just together."

Han rolled his eyes, "Fine." The three pulled into a tight hug. Giggling, making sarcastic jokes. It would never be the same just the three of them. And it's very true.

Later that night, Han and Leia boarded the Falcon.

"Shall we go proceed to our quarters, your highness?" Han asked, pulling Leia into his arms.

"I'm not a princess anymore. C'mon Han y'know that I'm just a woman now. I'm not even a rebellion leader. The war is over. Can't you just call me Leia?"

Han gave her that lopsided grin, that she adored. Everytime she saw it her heart melted to the bottom of her soul.

"Sweetheart, I don't say it to imply that _you're_ royal. I say it 'cause you're my princess."

Leia loved the fact that Han's sensitive side shone through and how their bond became so strong that every attraction they felt for one another came to one.

"Don't get mushy on me." Leia quoted. Han thought back to Hoth when they denied their attraction to eachother, when the sexual tension grew stronger when they were inches away arguing in the South Passage.

Han laughed, "Ya old smoothie."

They exchanged a passionite kiss, the one they had exchanged just a year ago, right before Threepio had barged in.

His tounge invaded her mouth, the kiss hardening and growing deeper and more desperate. Leia's arms rose above Han's head, then rested on his shoulders. Han let out a weak groan, trailing his fingers down to the bottom of her hair, right back up again to the top.

"Han." Leia moaned, which indicated Han to hold her tighter, to deepen this kiss. She felt his tounge flick the back of her throat, felt his hot sweet breath, tickling her tonsils. His hands trailed to the hem of her dress, rising it above her head, throwing it to the floor. Leia, grabbed his hair, as their tongues danced together. The need to be inside of her, struck Han at that very moment. He lifted her up, not breaking the kiss, leading her to his cabin, collapsing ontop of her. Leia's gasps became rapid, as she rose for air. Meanwhile, Han, threw his shirt off, removing his pants, his eyes never leaving Leia's gaze.

* * *

The two lay tangled in eachother's arms. Spent, satisfied and exhausted. Leia, lazily trailed her fingertips on Han's chest. "That was the best it's ever been."

Han, kissed her temple, "Yeah, sure was. It's never been so intense."

Leia chuckled, "I love you Captain."

She looked up at him, hopefully. He met her gaze smiling. "I love you more princess."

He sat up, untangling himself from her. She copied him, so they were opposite eachother.

"Leia. I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

He reached over to his side of the bed, into his drawer pulling out a box.

"It's nothing great. But," He said, opening the box up. Leia squinted her eyes. A ring? Oh Gods.

"It'll do for now." Han continued, taking Leia's hand. "I don't think I've ever loved anyone more than I love you Leia. I feel as if I'm alive again. As if you're my missing piece. I know we're meant to be together, I just know it. And sure I was a scoundrel a few years ago but that was only because I was trying to hide my feelings for you." He gulped, glancing at Leia who was totally in a daze. "Anyway, I want you to know that I love you so much and want to be with you forever." He then removed the ring from the box, slipping it onto Leia's finger. "Leia Organa. Will you do me the honour of being Mrs Han Solo for the rest of your life?"

Leia's hands covered her mouth, she was taken aback. "Yes!" She squealed, locking his lips to hers. He kissed her back, his tongue flicking hers. Slowly falling back onto the mattress again.

"And you said I wasn't the romantic type." Han sarcastically said, brushing Leia's hair from her face.

"I underestimated you." She admitted, "But that speech blew me away."

"Aren't we so mushy?"

"We sure are Captain, we sure are."

**A/N OK, did you like the first chapter? Did it make your approval, I promise you it will get better. I hope it wasn't too mushy but anyway, I think Han is a smooth guy under all of his cockiness. Haha, I like reviews? ;)**


	2. Revelation, Revelation, Revelation

**A/N Hello readers! I wanted to quickly say that this story leads up to Han and Leia's children and my stories completely ignore those EU books that George Lucas said weren't official on any level. Thought I'd make that clear.**

Han's fingers trailed along Leia's curvy body. He watched her sleep. Watched her breath in and out. Watched her flawless lips stay in a contented smile. The glow on her face put him in a daze. He loved her so much, she really was his torch.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled when she saw him, "Hey you."

"Hey beautiful," He said in a husky voice, kissing her gently.

She lazily smiled, pulling him into her arms. "I still can't believe you're mine."

He stroked the side of her face, "I know."

She shoved him lightly, "Smart ass."

He returned her with his lopsided grin. "C'mon one of these days I'll surprise 'ya."

She sat up, swinging her legs to the side and grabbing her robe. "Yeah you're full of suprises Captain."

He watched her, with an elbow propped up, watched her put on her robe, and comb her hair, watched her picking up some diary book with a concentrated look on her face. She suddenly paused, scrutinizing and looked again at the book.

"What is it?" He asked, getting up reaching for his shirt, putting it on and standing beside her.

"I'm late..." Leia's voice trailed off, scanning the page inside the book again.

"Late for?" Han asked curiously.

She shot a look at him, he then noticed there were tears in her eyes glistening.

"My menstrual cycle. I'm two months late. I didn't even know with the war going on and everything..."

Han didn't catch on for a second, "Wait. You were on birth control right? I mean we never thought to use any. I thought you were injected..."

She approached the bed, sitting on his side. "I was. I mean for a while. Right up until I rescued you from carbonite. Then we weren't together, for months and _months." _She looked at him, he just stared into space.

"I just forgot from there." She continued. "I wasn't sexually active at the time and there was other things going on."

She trailed her fingers lightly down her robe, stopping at her stomach. Getting up, she examined it in the mirror. She spotted her stomach jutted out for the first time ever. She was always very slim, now there was definitely a bump showing.

"Pregnant," She whispered to herself. Han stood behind her still unsure of what was going on.

She turned to face him, stroking his face. "I'm pregnant."

He looked at her, full of anger. "Who's the father?"

She was taken aback. What did he mean who was the _father_? Didn't he understand?

"You, my love. It's only been you."

His tense shoulders relaxed, his face calming down. "Me a father? Leia I don't know anything about kids! This will be such a scandal!"

"A scandal?" She repeated. "Han we're getting married. Nobody will know, we'll just keep it a secret and just say we got pregnant on the honeymoon. I didn't know for two months, nobody noticed. Another week won't hurt..."

He shook her shoulders, "Leia don't you understand? They'll kill me. Luke he's gonna be pissed to find out his forcing sister was screwed by his best friend."

She shook her head, "Luke knows."

"What?" He asked shocked.

She inhaled, looking up at him. "Luke knows. About what we've been doing. He can read my mind y'know. He knows I'm pregnant. He was the only one that knew. I can feel it."

"Don't do that whole twin psychic thing on me sweetheart," He said pointing a finger at her. "It's creepy and right now I don't wanna picture Luke knowing we had forcing sex last night or any other night for that matter."

"Oh for the love of Vader!" Leia exclaimed, "Who the force cares if I'm pregnant? All that matters is we're engaged and we can just pretend! Nobody needs to know a thing. Until we get back."

Han ran a hand through his hair, "So you didn't confide in me. You're carrying my child and you didn't even know _Leia_.

"Feel!" Leia shouted, grabbing both of his hands placing them around her firm round belly. "Feel that. That's our baby growing inside of me. Surely that should only matter now."

Han's face relaxed as he felt the hardness of her swollen belly. Feel something inside of her. Knowing it was their child made the _scandal_ innocent. It was just an innocent little baby. And if Luke knew it wasn't that big of a deal right? Luke wouldn't tell. Han's scandal would be that he was marrying Darth Vader's daughter and here's the catch she's a twin and she's having his baby. Force sake!

"I don't know Leia..." Han said, placing his hands to his side.

She replaced it with her hands, holding her belly. Protectively.

"Han please." She said curtly.

He shook his head, glancing at the belly. "Knowing we made that tiny person is wonderful but what will people think Leia."

"Who cares what people think Han," She sighed. "Our love for this child should be enough. You're telling me you don't love this child?"

He swallowed, his eyes glued to Leia's belly. "All I feel is regret Leia. I don't know if I love the child. It's not even a child. It's a foetus."

She glared at him, "From the moment I realised I was pregnant my heart soared with joy. I'm sorry Captain if you don't want this baby but if that's the case then," She paused, sliding the ring Han gave her, handing it to him. "We don't need to be married either."

He snatched it from her, he didn't want her to see him cry. "Fine." He then left her there standing alone, with his baby inside of her.

He entered outside the ship, seeing at the corner of his eye Luke, Lando, Chewie and Threepio stare at him, mouths wide open. They heard.

Luke got up on cue, patting Han's back. "You alright?"

He nodded, not saying anything.

Luke sighed, "Leia's crying. I better go check on her." He then left Han standing there.

Han then realised he was making a mistake. He loved Leia. A child was just a blessing of that love. He wanted all of her, and needed to be with her. He ran back inside, entering the cabin where he found Luke holding Leia to his chest.

Leia looked up immediately, "Han?"

He glanced at Luke, "I wanna get married. Now."

"Now?" Leia echoed, getting up crossing her arms.

"Yeah." He looked at her, seeing her big brown eyes full of sadness made his heart sink. She then saw the desire and need in his hazel eyes.

"Please Leia...marry me right now. Here on Endor."

"It won't change a thing." Leia scoffed.

"Yes it will, trust me." He grabbed her hand, holding it to his chest. "Feel that? That's my heart. And it beats for every single bit of you." He then glanced at her swollen belly, "Every bit."

A tear slid down her cheek, as she reached up to kiss his cheek. "Oh Han!"

They collided into a hug, holding her securely he never wanted to let her go. She felt safe in his arms, their baby inbetween.

"So." Luke said, heading towards the door. "I'll get Lando to marry you guys?"

"Lando?" Leia said in disbelief.

"Yeah," Han answered. "He does a few weddings for quite a few people. He's got a degree in it. Apparently."

"OK but any funny business and he'll be under the ship!"

"Couldn't agree more Princess. C'mon let's go to our wedding!"

* * *

Han stood at the top of the hill at Endor's enchanted forest. It was a beautiful place, with rosebuds peeping through, with trees hanging gracefully and the sound of Ewoks sitting excitedly in their stools.

The Ewoks started to hum a tune in their language, when Leia appeared at the top of the forest, hanging onto Luke's arm making her way to Han. She was beautiful. The choice of dress she picked was wonderful, she was wearing a figure hugging white gown, with a veil made out of orchards, she got nearer and nearer and realised the dress hung onto her round belly, exposing it to everyone. A few gasps were heard amongst the crowd but other than that they watched Leia sail down the the forest until she reached Han.

He took her hands into his and smiled at her. "I love you." He whispered.

"I know," She quoted from their own private joke.

"Oh I love happy endings!" Threepio exclaimed to R2, who beeped in happiness.

10 minutes later, the couple were married and exchanged a passionate hungry kiss. Ewoks clapped and celebrated as they saw Han's hands roam around Leia's belly.

He took her hand in his, giving it a squeeze, "Ready?"

"Oh yeah." She replied, they both made their way down the forest, approaching the falcon.

"So where's the honeymoon gonna be?" Lando asked them.

"It's a suprise." Han told him, his eyes never leaving Leia's.

"A surprise? Hopefully not a galaxy trip to the other side."

He kissed her forehead, "Trust me it's very near and you'll love it."

"Okay, I trust you..." Then they exchanged a hot fiery kiss.

"Bye Luke." Leia called, running up to him and landing into his arms.

"Bye Leia." He whispered. "May the force be with you."

She replied with a smile, tears in her eyes but joy in her heart. She never thought she'd be so attached to her brother that she felt as if she was leaving him behind.

Han then boarded the ship, carrying Leia in his strong arms.

He helped her take off her veil, his lips attached to hers.

"I can't help it. I need to be in you now." He gasped, inbetween slurpy kisses.

"Is it safe? You know with the baby?" He asked, not the slightest convinced.

"Of course. Our baby will be safe if we're together." She replied, starting to unbutton her dress.

Then they headed off into the cabin, as the falcon headed out of Endor towards the beautiful planet where Leia had always wanted to go. Naboo.

**A/N Ah my god. That was so fluffy. I am actually so surprised I could write so much fluff and be okay with it. But it's Han and Leia, there's no restrictions for the pairing. Haha, I know it's all candy floss and rainbows now but that was only this chapter. There are tons of complications and problems ahead of us. And not just with Leia's pregnancy. By the way 'Forcing' meant 'fucking' but only in space language is it 'forcing' haha:) I love feedback, so tell me what you thought of it. :)**


	3. Baby Names

_3 Months Later..._

Leia sat down in her Coruscant Apartment that she shared with her husband Han. The two had been living their for three months, since they came back from their joyful honeymoon in Naboo. They wanted to settle down there, to bring their unborn baby up but Leia decided she wanted to be as close to the senate as possible. Which caused a lot of stress in her pregnancy and arguments with Han. Tonight was the same deal, she was working late when Han told her to take it easy and that her pregnancy was weighing her down and that she needed to rest. But Leia didn't listen. Just kept working, working, working but for what? Just to make sure the rebellion was secure again in case of another Empire attack which was unlikely. Now that the galaxy was in peace, Han thought Leia should be too.

Leia lightly trailed her fingers over the bump which was covered with a blanket. Sitting up in bed, patted her stomach.

"Your Daddy and I are sorry for you having to listen to us fighting." She told the bump. "When you're born hopefully you'll understand we're not doing it on purpose."

Leia was disappointed that the relationship between her and Han had came to blows. Every single night there was an argument by Leia coming home late. Han shouted at her, but that wasn't all the arguments were about. Han went out for a drink or two with Lando and Chewie on weekends while Leia stayed at home. Sometimes he came back early in the morning, drunk or lipstick smeared around his mouth. She didn't know how many times she cried herself to sleep. It was enough to make her feel sick. She knew Han wouldn't dare to cheat but that doesn't mean women wouldn't throw themselves at him. Lately she hadn't even had a decent conversation with Han. She was tied up at work and hardly slept. She knew it was unhealthy for the baby and herself but she couldn't let everyone down.

She looked up as Han merged from the bathroom, shirtless and just pyjama pants on. He crawled next to Leia, laying down on his back.

"I was thinking about baby names..." He started.

"Oh?" She said surprised. She had thought he'd forgotten all about her pregnancy.

"Yeah," Han continued, he leaned up, rubbing his hand smoothly over the bump. "How about Jaina if it's a girl?"

"Sounds great," Leia responded, joining her hand with Han's as they both rubbed her belly. "After your mother?"

Han nodded.

"How about Jacen if it's a boy?" Leia asked.

"I love it," Han said in unision.

Leia licked her lips, "I want my child to have a unique name, they're going to have it for the rest of her life after all."

Han kissed Leia's cheek, "Well that child will have to be supervised, especially if she takes after your beauty. I'll need to scare off the boys with Chewie."

Leia chuckled, "They'll be a chip of the old block, just like you."

He laced his fingers through hers, "And if it's a boy..."

"Very good looking but diplomatic."

"So you think Jaina might be more..."

"Smuggling?" Leia guessed, "Yes. She'll be a lot like you I can imagine."

"Let's just hope they're good looking." Han sneered.

She then kissed him, he slipped his tongue through her parted lips, wrapping his arms around her, still smoothly rubbing her belly in one spot.

She broke the kiss, unwrapping herself from him. "I'm exhausted."

Han sighed. Again. They haven't made love in three months. When he tried to seduce her she'd back away, and most of the time she was away to work. Or when she came back she was too exhausted to do anything.

"C'mon baby, we've not done this in so long..."

Leia avoided his gaze, "It's not you Han. It's just I don't want to hurt the baby now that I'm five months along and I'm very tired."

Han cut her off by switching off the light. Turning to his own side, covering himself with the loose sheet.

Leia just stared at him through the darkness. "Han..."

He ignored her, shuffling himself further down into the sheets.

"My appointment is tomorrow." Leia told him, "If you want to come. To see our baby is fine and find out the sex?"

He then turned around to face her, "You had to use sex in the same situation?"

Leia chuckled, "What on earth did you do the whole time we were arguing three years ago? Play with _yourself_? Do the same now."

Han didn't answer, instead her smirked at her. "Don't have any tapes with me, because I have you."

Leia smiled fondly at him. That was the sweetest thing ever and she was rejecting him.

"Even when we were arguing," Han continued, "I was thinking of things I would do to you."

"Oh if this is your idea to seduce me then it's working." Leia replied.

He turned back around, "Na, im not in the mood anymore."

She sighed, turning on her face, placing her hands neatly on top of her belly. Thinking.

"Leia?" Han's voice echoed a few seconds later.

"Yeah?"

He hesitated but then stuttered, "Did you um, did you y'know experiment with yourself? When we were on the falcon?"

Leia paused. He had never asked her such a question but she was kinda pleased he did.

"Yes." She simply stated.

He didn't respond. When he didn't, she decided to carry on.

"I was bored those weeks. It was mostly when we were in Hoth. I used to use my fingers." She felt him groan.

"The dirty hands?" Han asked slyly.

She smiled at their private joke, and shook her head, turning to her side.

"Night nerfherder."

* * *

The next morning Han and Leia went to the Medical Centre to find out how the baby was doing. Leia sat patiently, with a thin sheet covering her, laying back allowing the Medical Droid to run scans. Beside her, Han looked around nervously.

"Nervous?" Leia inquired softly.

He nodded, squeezing her hand. "Just a tad."

She squeezed it back, "Me too."

The medical droid appeared again, holding scan papers.

"We've found something," She told them. Leia gasped, holding Han's hand tighter. Han's face went white.

"It seems that the scan photos show three heads." The medical droid explained. "We figure it's twins you're carrying Mrs Solo."

Leia let go of Han's hand, covering her parted mouth. Her eyes watering.

"Twins?"

"Yes," The droid answered. "Would you like to know the genders?"

Leia looked at Han, who was holding the bed for support.

"Twins?" Han repeated, still white.

"Yes," The medical droid said getting annoyed. "We knew when you walked in you were a little big for five months."

Leia, ran a hand down her bump, trying to gather all of this information was so difficult.

"Want to know the gender Han?" Leia asked him.

Han nodded, holding Leia's hand a little tighter. "Yes, I do."

The Medical Droid, shuffled the sheets in her hands, "It seems you are having a boy and a girl."

Leia squealed under her breath. She heard Han muttering something.

"Han what is it?"

He just shook his head, his face blank.

"Han?" She repeated.

"Two is a handful." Han said remorsfully.

The medical droid walked over to Leia, helping her up. "Men." She chuckled.

"Yeah." Leia agreed, fully sitting up. The medical droid merged from the room and Han snapped.

"Two kids?"

"Oh for the love of Vader." Leia exclaimed, "Han three, four or five these are our children."

She noticed the sweat starting to rise on his brow. "It's just a lot of money and much to handle. You're gonna be working, I won't be around.."

"You won't be?" Leia said annoyed. "You will be and I'll take time off. I will."

Han smacked the chair. "Leia do you understand we can't afford any of this?"

Leia's head snapped up, "Luke can help us out. He's their uncle. He's my brother he will."

"Oh that's great." Han said sarcastically, "When everything fails, Luke can help. Luke to the rescue. Oh I'm sorry I don't get paid but Luke certainly will."

"I'm just saying he can help us out if we have problems." Leia explained, "Please Han it'll be fine."

Han finished fuming, standing still he stared at the bump that covered almost all of Leia's bottom half.

"It's not that I don't care Leia..."

"Then what is it Han?" Leia pleaded, patting his shoulder as he sat down next to her.

"I'm just scared." He told her. "I'm scared I'll be a horrible father, that I won't treat them right. It scares me so bad. You'll be great, because you're perfect and I'm..."

She cut him off, pressing two fingers to his lips. "Han you are perfect. To me. And what makes this wonderful is our love made these children." She grabbed his hand, and firmly pressed it down on her stomach, her hand covering his. "We'll be okay. Once you see your children you'll know that all you feel is love."

They then exchanged a kiss, "You'll be such a wonderful mother Leia."

"I'll try my very best." She chuckled, "You'll be a great father. Trust me."

"I hope." Han scoffed, "I didn't have my parents or anything. I basically brought myself up. I don't wanna be mean to them."

She brought his lowered chin up, to meet her gaze, "You will be. Han you'll know. It's all about instinct."

"If we fail?" Han asked.

"Then we'll learn together to be better. You'll need to start practicing you're big protective side of Jaina."

"Already made up rules," Han replied. "And for Jacen and if he takes after my good looking smouldering looks." He said, motioning his hand towards his face, making an expression.

"Scoundrel" Leia hissed. They both erupted in laughter. Their kids would certainally be a blessing to their love.

**A/N Did you like it? The drama is starting to build up, this wasn't so fluffy. I think too much fluff is very distracting and just ew. Haha. :)**


	4. Something New

**A/N So, basically if this wasn't clear to y'all, this story, actually _all _my stories will ignore what happened in the EU books, I didn't like what happened so my imagination will take over. I've never read the books but read about what happened and just disagreed with it, plus George Lucas said that they weren't offical or anything. So. Unless he decides to make future movies of the books which I highly doubt, my fanfiction will re tell what happened with Han and Leia and their children. Hope everyone is okay with that, any questions just ask me and leave it in a review. Thanks. :)**

Leia, turned on her datapad, signalling the hologram and connected with Luke. After a few minutes, he appeared.

"Luke, hi!" She waved, a smile appearing on her face.

"Hey Leia." He greeted back.

"I have some news to tell you," She started. "But firstly I wanted to ask if you would come to dinner tonight so we can proceed with it."

"Um," Luke paused, looking behind him. "Tonight? What time were you suggesting?"

"Six." She automatically said.

"That's no problem, I'll be there. Can't wait." And with that Luke waved, dissconnecting. She felt a little strange, she wanted to tell him about her pregnancy and he was being discreet, and distant. Maybe he was becoming distant with her. Which she felt broken about by Han's behaviour.

She locked the datapad, and the door opened, looking up to see Han with his coat.

"Where you going?" She asked, glancing at his coat.

"Out, with Lando and Chewie. A guy night. Y'know?"

Leia sighed under her breath, "Tonight? You can't."

"What so I can stay at home and watch soaps with you?" He said irritated.

She was getting very angry, "No Han, because Luke is coming over and I want us to tell him about the pregnancy over dinner."

"No can do amigo." He said simply. She was getting annoyed, he was being such a jerk. She started to wonder if she should've married him after all. He wasn't the same anymore.

"You need to get past your old habits Han. You need to realise you're a husband and a soon to be father. You need to value your responsibilities."

He stared at her blankly, "Leia. My habits have changed since we got married. I'm asking for one night out with the guys, is that so hard to understand?"

"It's not occasionally thought is it?" She said her voice starting to crack. "It's twice a week, three at the most. Turn me down, fine. But for your brother and law..." She then glanced at her belly, "And your kids...please Han."

He scoffed, throwing his jacket down to the couch nearest him. "Whatever." He then stalked off somewhere down the building.

She walked over to the window, looking down at the hectic city beneath her, the busy ships and flights taking off. She wrapped an arm above her abdomen and started to cry. She felt let down, as if Han was someone else. She didn't understand why he was being this way.

Three hours later, at six. Leia worked her way around the kitchen, setting the table whilst Winter, her handmaiden helped cook.

The door suddenly buzzed, and Leia ran to it. Swinging it open, Luke flew into her arms, holding her tight.

"I've missed you Leia." He whispered, kissing her head, pulling her back to have a good look at her. He noticed the large bump, and smiled.

"You've been busy haven't you?"

She chuckled, "Oh Luke, come inside."

He greeted Winter, and sat down in the front room. Searching around him, "Where's Han?"

She felt embarassed. She didn't know where Han was, and suspected he disobeyed their plans and walked out.

"I honestly don't know." He noticed the flatness in her voice.

"Leia?" He asked, holding her hand. "I can feel your unhappy."

"I'm fine," She lied, grinning at him, holding back the tears ready to pour.

"What has he done?" He said, his voice rising.

She shook her head, lazily running a hand down her bump. "He's just not Han anymore. He's a jerk. Just like he was when I first met him. He's always out, he is being a smartass..."

The sound of the door opened, and a few seconds later Han walked in casually, spotting Luke.

"Hey Kid, long time no see!"

"Hey," He grinned, getting up to pat his back.

"Do you know about our," Han asked, glancing at Leia, "situation?"

"Yes," Luke said enthusiastically, "That's amazing. For both of you."

Situation? So her pregnancy was a situation now?

Leia got up, clearing her throat, "Shall we go to dinner?"

* * *

The three sat round the wooden table, eating Han's favourite. Corellian stew. For some reason Leia hated this but seemed to enjoy it tonight.

"You have a craving?" Luke sensed.

She nodded, taking a bite of flat bread. "Must be the babies."

Luke swallowed, "Babies?"

She smiled at him, "Yes, we're having twins."

Luke didn't say anything, just looked at Han who wasn't talking, "That's good right?"

Leia glanced at Han, who was looking right back at her. "Yes," He said, reaching across the table, to squeeze Leia's hand. "We're very happy."

They sat in silence for two minutes, busily eating. Before Luke got up, yawning. "I better go. I have a guest.."

"A guest?" Leia said, getting up and following him into the hall.

"Yeah," He put his coat on, buttoning it up.

"A girl?" She sensed, Han put his arm around Leia, pulling her closer to him. Why was he acting sweet now?

Luke just smirked, "She's a friend."

"You should've brought her over."

"We already are going to eat after this." He told her.

"Aw, well have a good time."

"I will, thanks for having me it was delicious." He then kissed Leia's head, pausing for a second

_Leia I've left a message for Han on the datapad before we ate. Make sure he watches it._

Leia nodded at him, understanding.

"You'll take care of my sister, niece and nephew Han?"

"With my life, Kid." Han said assuringly.

"Good." He said simply. And with that he headed out the door.

Leia then turned to Han, he looked down at her, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry Leia."

"For what?" She asked unsure.

"For being an ass," He played with a strand of her hair, "you're carrying my children and I'm being an idiot. I just miss my smuggling days."

"Oh sweetheart," She said comforting him. "It'll be fine. I just wish you knew how much it would mean to me if you acted like you cared just a bit."

He froze, but then caught on. "I do care. Leia, I care more than anything. It's just that.."

She waited for him to answer, he was hesistating, she pulled back, rubbing her stomach.

She lurched in that minute, a pain in her stomach rising, the feel of something banging against her. "Ow." She screeched.

Han instinctively, held onto her for support. "Sweetheart what's wrong?"

"The," She stuttered, "the babies, oh god. This hurts!"

"Hang on." He said, taking her over to the couch.

"Winter!" He called, a few seconds later the droid merged in.

"What's wrong General Solo?"

"Leia. Something is wrong. She's in pain."

Winter strode over to Leia, sitting by her, patting her back supportively.

"Leia, what do you feel?"

Leia caught for breath, "I feel as if something's wrong. This hurts!"

Winter, immediately, lied her down onto the couch, stripping her down, grabbing her medical kit. examining around her body.

Han watched, it killed him seeing Leia in pain. He wanted to help her. She was crying for help and he couldn't anything about it.

"The twins." Winter began, heading to the kitchen.

"What about them?" Han questioned, watching her grab some scissors, hot water and towels.

"They're ready to come out. She's hit early labour."

Han started to sweat. He dreaded this moment. He wasn't sure as if he was ready. Ready to take the role seriously.

Leia screamed from the living room, and from that minute he knew he needed to be in there. To see his children. He was going to be a father. And it was time. He ran back in, clutching at her hand, kissing her head.

"It's okay baby they're gonna get Jacen and Jaina out. You've hit early labour. They're premature."

She didn't respond, just squinted her eyes, squeezing Han's hand and grunting.

"Leia, are you ready to have these kids?" Winter announced, heading to the bottom of her.

"Y-Yes." She panted. Han moved a strand of hair from her eye, watching her, his heart full of pain.

"OK on the count of three PUSH!" Winter ordered. Leia squeezed her eyes shut, letting out a groan, screaming.

For the next few minutes all that mattered to Han was Leia, it was like nobody was alive but just her. Watching her scream, encouraging her to keep doing it. To keep pushing on. She pushed for about twenty minutes and neither of the twins had appeared yet.

"They aren't coming." Leia said weakly.

"They will," Winter assured her, "They just need some perseverance. You need to try harder Leia.

"I can't, Han I can't." Leia cried.

"Yes you can," Han told her, "You can do anything. You're the bravest, most beautiful, most intelligent yet pain in the ass, woman I know. And you can give birth to our children. I know you can honey. Please, do it for me."

Leia smirked, her eyes tightly shut, concentrating on pushing. Even though she was listening.

"You can do it," He whispered, planting a kiss on her neck.

Leia let out another few groans, and then started to push again. Her eyebrows joining together, biting her lower lip, squeezing Han's hand. It seemed like eternity before a weak cry, was heard.

Winter, held up the tiny bundle of joy in her arms.

"J_aina." _Leia said sweetly, reaching out to her.

She was beautiful. Han's heart filled up with warmth and love in that second, as if nothing else mattered to him anymore. As if a million balloons huddled together, tied by a string were all met up bythis baby girl.

The adoration on Leia's face made him even happier. Winter wrapped the baby up, holding her out to Leia.

"She's perfect." She whispered, holding her to her chest. And she was, she had perfect hazel eyes, matching Han's, perfect lips like Leia's, she had Leia's dark brown hair and she had the cutest nose which looked a lot like Luke's.

Han stared in admiration at the baby. The baby watched Han admiringly, her eyes lighting up. She was definitely a Solo.

It seemed as if the baby wanted Han, she was making a noise, reaching out her tiny hands to him.

He reached out automatically, taking her, kissing her head. Looking down on her, touched her hand softly, kissing the palm.

"I love you so much and it's only been two minutes." He admitted, Leia chuckled along with Winter.

"The other baby will be out in a few minutes," Winter informed them.

Han's eyes couldn't leave Jania's, he was definitely his baby girl. He couldn't concentrate on anything, just the look on Jaina's face, the way she looked at him adoringly. The way she had held her tiny hands out to him.

"She loves you," He heard Leia say, he bent down kissing Leia's exhausted face.

"I love her even more, thank you for giving me such a beautiful gift Leia."

Leia reached out, rubbing his hand. "You made her too."

Leia let out a grunt, again tension built up. Another droid came along, to fetch Jaina, taking her out until Jacen arrived.

"OK, Leia time for baby number two?" Winter asked.

"Yes." She said weakly, clutching Han's hand.

And again, she pushed for ages. Even longer. If it was possible. She felt as if Jacen was taking ages, and was too big for her.

A few seconds later, a stronger cry raised the roof. Jacen was beautiful too. He had Han's eyes again, his hair, his mouth. Infact he didn't take after Leia at all. He was all Han.

Han smiled at the baby adoringly, taking him, kissing his head.

"So beautiful,"

The other Droid appeared, bringing Jaina, handing her to han. And together Han and Leia looked down on their two beautiful children.

Both alike yet different.

They both seemed to dote on Han, as if he was their mother more than Leia.

Leia was too exhausted to move, and eventually fell asleep.

"Give her 8 hours of sleep, we'll hydrate her through medicine. She lost a lot of fluid," Winter informed. Han bent down to kiss Leia, and watched her being carried into the bedroom. He then looked down on his two children. They were both staring at Han, as if they were staring through his soul. He felt a deep connection with them, this love was different than the one he felt for Leia. This one felt more eternal, more strong. And now it felt as if he could never be apart from them. Never leave their side, as if they were his reason for being. His family. He didn't think he'd feel this way, this fatherly instinct. He loved these kids more than the earth itself. And without them, he couldn't imagine it.

**A/N Did you like it? Leave your thoughts in a review. :) Please go onto my account and check out my one shot of, "An Innocent Question." Review and let me know what you think, thank you. :)**


	5. Back to Normal, well nearly

Leia Organa, lay silentely in the med centre, completely awake but very sore and connected to wires she felt as if she was dying. But she wasn't. It took her a while to understand why she was there and what had happen, she had given birth to her twins. Jaina and Jacen. She smiled weakly at the thought, reminiscing to the darkness of the children and the way they looked at Han adoringly. It seemed as if they didn't want her, just Han. She felt a little jealous but glad that they'd had some sort of connection. And anyway Han was with them right now wasn't he?

"Yes, thank you." She heard his voice say. She was exhausted and couldn't lift herself up, she glanced to the left to see Han sitting near her, holding her hand firmly.

"Well hello General,"

"G'morning Princess, how are you?" He replied softly, his eyes sparkling.

"Sore." She admitted, wincing at the pain.

He lightly brushed his lips to her head. "I'll bet."

"How are our children?" She asked.

"Stable," He told her, "They're here too."

"Why?" She asked starting to worry. Her children already unwell?

"Shh," He comforted her, brushing his thumb on her cheek, "It's OK, they're just a little premature and the med docters wanted to check if they were healthy and all."

"Why aren't you with them?"

"I wanted to see you. I mean I was with them but I needed to see you. I love you." He said honestly.

She smiled at him, "Our children are more important Han. You should check on them."

He held her hand tighter, "Sweetheart, they're fine. Really. We can take them home today and pick you up as soon as the droids say you can."

She felt hurt and annoyed that she couldn't be with them, couldn't feed them or take care or love them. She had only seen their faces once, she hadn't even held them yet.

"I need to see them," She says her eyes watering, "They're my babies and I haven't even seen them yet or held them."

He kissed her cheek, "Leia it's okay you will be able to see them once you're a little better. Trust me they're perfect."

A tear slid down her cheek, she quickly sniffled as Han brushed the tear away with his finger.

"I'm sorry that I'm crying. It must be this emotional thing that women go through after childbirth."

"It's fine," He said softly, caressing her hand. "They're waiting on you. They love you."

She stayed quiet, closing her eyes but still awake. She felt Han manoeuvre, beside her.

"Jaina looks like you." Han murmured.

She opened her eyes, staring at him. "Really?"

He nodded, smiling while thinking about it, "The hair, the lips, the way she looks. She's all you. She's beautiful."

She moved a hand cautiously down her waist. "What about Jacen?"

"I gotta say he takes after me. In every way."

"I'll bet, he'll be gorgeous then."

He grinned at her, holding her hand up to his mouth and planting a kiss on her palm. "I miss you Leia."

"Me too," She replied, taking his hand. "I really wanna go home."

The med droid merged in, "Mrs Solo, we have checked your capacity level, you are fully hydrated and recovered successfully you are ready to leave."

Leia grinned, grabbing Han's hand, excitedly trying to pull herself up.

"Hey," Han warned, grabbing hold of her gently. "Easy sweetheart, I'll help you."

When they got home, the first thing Leia did was see her children.

"They're in the nursery," Han explained, "On you go."

* * *

Leia walked down the hall, to the last room, when she opened the door it was really like a nursery. Yellow walls, were surrounding them, with cuddly toys clustered around, a changing table, a few chest of drawers and two baby baskets. She heard cooing and shuffling, she moved towards them gingerly, peering in.

Jaina stared up at her, her mouth in an O shape, her eyes widening. The baby girl reached her hands out to Leia. Leia gasped, taking a step back. Han caught hold of her.

"It's okay sweetheart."

She hesitated, peering in again, reaching her hand into the cot. Jaina's hand wrapped around Leia's finger, and in that moment pure joy soared through her. Her baby girl realised who her mother was.

She lifted her up, holding her in her arms. Looking down on the baby girl, she felt warmth seep through her body, felt as if her heart had become twice as big as it was. She lightly, trailed her fingertips down the baby's face. The baby cooed at her, clutching at Leia's bronze curls. Leia giggled, kissing the baby's nose tenderly. "I love you so much."

Han stood back watching mother and daughter connect. In that second he had realised how much he loved his family, how much love there was that he had never experienced.

Jacen cried out, as if he wanted his mother too. She gently passed Jaina to Han, who immediately took her, his eyes sparkling everytime he laid eyes on her.

Leia reached into the other other, picking up Jacen taking in his features. Han was right, they looked identical. Jacen wasn't as forward as Jaina. Jacen looked more shy, his eyes watching Leia's every move.

"I love you so much Jacen," She told the baby boy, kissing his nose. She gently rocked him, his breathing slowing down, his eyes growing more exhausted and eventually shut them.

"I don't want to disturb him," Leia told Han, putting the baby back down in his cot, she stayed there for a minute, taking in what she saw. She couldn't believe she had made such a beautiful person.

Han repeated Leia, placing Jaina down, as the two lovers exit the room, looking back at their children.

* * *

They both returned to the living room, both sitting by one another. "They're beautiful," She said. "I love them,"

Han nodded, taking his wife's hand, "Yeah they're perfect. We made that, you hear? us."

Han leaned in, slipping his tongue between her parted lips. Leia deepened the kiss, clutching at Han's hair. His breath tickled the back of her throat, his sweet taste, combining with her.

Han's hand slipped, down to Leia's gown, extending his arm out he brought drew her closer.

Leia winced in that second, Han's eyes flashed. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "It's just I'm still sore."

"Sorry, sweetheart I forgot." He took her hand gingerly, walking her across the room. They looked out at the Coruscant City View.

"Are they on the bottle?" Leia asked.

"No." He replied, "They were fed through some unit. The Med said that you can breast feed whenever you feel like it."

Leia glanced down at her drooping breasts. She felt suddenly shy. As if this wasn't her body anymore. Her hips were spread out more, and her breasts were twice as big. She felt uncomfortable and scared of what Han might think.

Han noticed, as he looked at her, bringing her chin up to meet his gaze.

"What's wrong?"

She drew in a breath, folding her arms. "It's silly. Really."

He brought her chin up, to meet his gaze. "Tell me."

She closed her eyes, shaking her head. "It's just I'm scared what you'll think of me."

He paused briefly not quite understanding what she meant. "A pain in the ass half the time but you're my wife and I love you more than life."

Her expression not changing by his joke, she sighed. "I mean my body. After childbirth."

He nodded, wrapping an arm securely around her waist. "Sweetheart, we've never had a problem with that.." He nibbled her ear, trailing a line of kissed down to her neck.

"Well I know I don't look the same that I did when we conceived the twins."

He sighed, "Sweetheart, I don't care. You're Leia, if your figure doesn't come back it doesn't bother me. It's still you."

She snapped her head to the side, "Not true."

He turned her head to face him, taking her in his arms, his chin touching the top of her head. "Listen to me Princess. I love you, fat or not, bald or not, good at sex or not. You're still mine."

She looked up at him sheepishly, "Captain the last option really?"

He shrugged, "I could teach you again."

She slapped his shoulder playfully, "Well last time we didn't need practice in fact you seemed to enjoy what I was doing."

"Don't get cocky." He retorted before chuckling.

"I should tell Luke about the birth of the twins," Leia started.

"All taken care of," Han replied, walking back with her.

"How?"

"He saw them in the med centre," He explained, "He checked up on you too. Apparently the force is strong with the children."

She nodded. She wasn't really moved about the force. She felt if with Luke but never with anyone else. It didn't really bother her.

"Oh by the way," Han said turning to face her. "Lando popped by."

"For?" She questioned.

"Look," He said gingerly, "Apparently we're not married. He married us but legally we're not married. It's not official."

Leia felt her heart sink.

**A/N Did you like it? I hope you did. Feedback means a lot. Thanks. :)**


	6. Baby Girl

**A/N Well hello beautiful readers and may I say Happy Late Star Wars Day. Haha, did you guys have fun yesterday? Or did you just act like a normal day but totally watch all the Star Wars Original Trilogy in a row like I did? Just me? Okay, haha:) um before I forget make sure to go check out my new story "This Isn't Puppy Love" you'll understand when you read the summary and yes it's a Han/Leia fic. Can I just say that this story has been an absolute privilege to write even though I'm scared in case nobody likes it? I think I lost readers, if so please make sure you review after you read every review motivates me to write more and update sooner.**

"What do you mean we're not married?" Leia said in a stern tone, following Han into their bedroom.

"We are," He replied, pressing the keypad as the door swished open. They both entered, locking the door. Leia putting down the baby monitor beside her bedside.

"Well what did Lando mean?" She asked.

He sighed, placing his hands onto her shoulders, "He meant we're not legally married. And apparently we're on the news and the talk of the rebellion because we had children without being married first."

"But we are married," Leia argued, now confused.

"They don't know that, they're stupid people anyway who the hell cares what they think."

"Me." Leia said in a small voice, avoiding Han's gaze. He stared at her stunned. For the years that he had known her he always thought she never cared what people thought. Now this was like a wake up call. They just had children and she cared about gossip?

"Look," He said calmly, pulling her into his arms. "We can go down and get registered but it means having to do the whole ceremony again to prove it."

Leia hesitated, not convinced and slightly overwhelmed. She loved Han but was slightly embarrassed to having to marry him again infront of everyone. Especially the rebellion.

He sensed what she was thinking, "It won't be like that Sweetheart. We just need to say I do twice again and get the hell outta there."

"It's not that." She admitted, holding his hand. "I don't want to have to do it all again. I'm exhausted already. Can you believe it? I just gave birth to twins and I'm already sick of parenthood, not completely sick just tired of the routine and I can't do this by my own."

She felt tears stinging in her eyes, trying to bat them away, Han drew her in closer, kissing her forehead.

"You have me," He whispered hoarsly.

"Do I?" She questioned, pulling away, "It won't be soon until you go out again getting drunk with your Cantina friends, leaving me alone with the twins-"

He pressed his hand to her mouth, gently stroking her arm. "No, that's behind me sweetheart. Sure some nights it would be nice for me to go out for a drink with friends but I want you to come with me. As for the kids we can get Winter or Luke to look after them."

She shook her head, getting up and starting to pace back and forth. "Han don't you understand? I want my children fully protected. From something dangerous, the empire again." She told him, "What if there's another war that will take my children to be trained as Jedi's. I don't want them as Jedi's I want them as my children. As normal children. Like_ I _was."

He stared at her, holding his hands up in surrender, "Hey Sweetheart your brother said it, not me."

She nodded, quickly accessing what had happened a few days before. Luke had told her that he had left a hologram message for Han on the datapad. Right before she fell into labour.

"Luke left you something," She informed him, grabbing the datapad from her office. Returning to the room, she opened it switching some buttons.

Luke popped up with a bright beam.

"Han, my dear friend. I have come to tell you something extraordinary. Your children will become Jedi Knights as they will spend their young years as younglings being trained by me, and learning how to use the force." Han exchanged a _told you so_ look with Leia, who just rolled her eyes.

"Their power will be very ultimate as I see a great future for the both of them, both stubborn and both erratic and interested to learn from me. There is something you should know though,"

"What we need to buy them some clothes for training?" Han said sarcastically.

"...Jaina will be a very powerful Jedi. She'll be the most powerful woman in the galaxy. Next to the late Padme Amidala, our mother. I see some blur for Jacen and I don't quite know why..." Luke's figure paused, "May the force be with you my friend." Then the figure disappeared.

"Why couldn't he just tell us that?" Han asked.

"And what's with a blur with Jacen?" Leia asked.

Han shrugged, "Don't really believe in the force anyway or any Jedi Mind crap."

"Oh Han." Leia cried, "That's my brother you're talking about."

"Yeah," He replied, removing his shirt and laying back on the bed. "So?"

"So? our children are at more risk now. What if something bad happens to them?"

"Relax. Jeez." Han replied in a bored tone.

Leia decided she had enough, pressing the keypad lightly and with a swish of the door she exited the room heading to the kitchen.

"Mistress Leia how are you feeling?" Winter asked.

"Fine, thank you." She replied, "Winter you may be turned off now. I can handle it from here."

"Okay, Mistress Leia. Goodnight." Winter headed out the room, Leia peered out to wait until she was gone. Then she head to the top cabinet of the kitchen, pulling out Han's whiskey. Unscrewing the cap, she didn't bother to grab a glass, just took a swig of it.

* * *

It only took a few more swigs for Leia to giggle. She hadn't been drunk in so long. It felt good. She took a few more sips, sneaking back into the bedroom. She crawled next to Han, who was asleep.

"Han," She whispered, kissing his nose.

"Mmmm," Han groaned in reply.

"I'm drunk." She confessed giggling. Han lifted his head from the pillow, his eyes widening. "Leia."

"What?" She asked, still giggling.

"For Gods sake," He cursed, sitting up. "Lay down," He ordered her, forcing her chest down. He lightly sniffed her breath.

"Did you drink my whiskey?"

She nodded, giving him a guilty smirk.

"Right. Time to sleep Princess. You'll regret this in the mornin'."

He then reached over, covering her with the blanket.

The baby moniter shook as one of the children's cry erupted the room.

Han got up, pressing the keypad.

"That's Jaina." Leia told him, before he left the room.

He paused, turning to face her. Was she drunk or just kidding?

He then went to the baby's room, and a few minutes later he brought her back.

He lightly sat down on the bed, cradling the little girl in his arms. Watching her, drink from her bottle, as her eyes stared up at him full of wonder.

"A Jedi Knight, huh?" He told her, refreshing his mind back to what Luke had said.

"You're too beautiful," He then told her, caressing her cheek.

The baby squealed, kicking her legs softly. She reached out her tiny hands to him once again. As if it was a sign. Han took them, feeling that lightening bolt strike through him again. Her eyes followed Han's gaze as he glanced at Leia who snored softly.

"Your mother is OK princess," He explained, in a baby voice. "She always has been. Even when she got drunk when she was a teenager, I always made sure she was fine. This is just one of her ways to deal stress."

The baby made a gurgling sound, as if she was responding. Han chuckled, cradling her. "I remember when I saved her from the Death Star. She was the most beautiful thing I ever saw." He then stared into space, the smile not erasing from his face. "So young, stubborn but so beautiful. So kind hearted. Even when we were fighting. I remember thinking I needed her, in my life forever. Even when I denied my feelings for her, I needed her."

Leia awoke at that moment, tears rolling down her cheeks as she listened intently.

The baby made another sound, as if she was asking for more.

"Then," He told her, "It killed me knowing I couldn't hold her for years. Until she let me of course." Leia smiled at that.

"She was always backing away, always running, hiding. And one day I just went up and kissed her. And you know what kiddo?" He paused for dramatic effect, glancing at the child who was listening eagerly. "She kissed me back. Until that annoying blasted droid interrupted. But it was my way of telling I loved her, I always did."

He felt lips touch his cheek. Turning to face Leia who was shining. Obviously sober enough.

"Wow, you are such a romantic _flyboy_."

Han blushed, shaking his head, the smile never erasing. "Nah, it's just the truth."

Leia held Jaina's tiny foot in her hand, looking down at the little girl who was watching her parents talk to eachother.

"She's definitely going to be the eager one." Leia said.

"Hopefully not as stubborn as you are," Han pointed out, Leia nudged him. "Or you."

The baby then shut her eyes, falling into a deep sleep. And so did Han and Leia. For once.

**A/N That was so cheesy but yeah you get the just;) I feel bad because I didn't include Jacen but he'll be in later chapters. Hope you liked it. :)**


	7. AN

**A/N Hey guys, a quick little note! Firstly if you didn't already notice I have changed my name to YollyYolo it ties in with my own name so it's personal. I thought it would be best if I changed it so people don't think my account is entirely only for Han and Leia. Today I realised I would do more fics on different things too. Also if you're enjoying this story please make sure to go check out, "This Isn't Puppy Love," I need more readers to encourage me to write more. By the way, for this fic if you're the type of star wars fan who needs action and adventure involved. This isn't your place. I mean I will write something related to it like I did on the previous chapter but this is more of a romance fic more than anything else. So yeah, just letting you all know.**

**Thank you for the ongoing support with reviews. They mean alot to me, make me smile and encourage to update faster. I hope you're enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I really hope to continue this story into much depth. And you've all got a big surprise heading your way.**


	8. Not What You Expect

**A/N I know it's been ages since an update but I didn't get hold of my laptop till recently.**

The pang of pain, hit Leia's head triumphantly as she sat up throwing her hand to her head. She knew she had been drunk, but she also thought it was just only a little drunk, tipsy even. She groaned, as she glanced beside her. Han's side was empty. Where was he? She grabbed her morning robe, tugging it around her waist and walked through to the kitchen. She heard giggling and Han's voice echoing. She appeared in the doorway to find a blonde woman sat at the bar side of the kitchen, leaning over to Han who was enjoying their little discussion.

Han eyes lit up when he spotted Leia, "Well G'mornin' Princess, come and say hi to Shelby."

Shelby? Sounded like a prostitutes name in Alderaan.

"Hi," She said meekly, taking Han's hand, she was surprised when he laced his fingers through hers.

"Hi," She exclaimed, "Han has told me so much about you."

"Oh has he? He has never mentioned you." Leia said sarcastically. Han chuckled, "Sweetheart, Shelby is a babysitter. I hired her to take care of the twins to give you a break for a while."

"Really, I've just fed the kids, they're adorable by the way." She said in her sickly tone of voice.

"I know." Leia replied coldly. "But I didn't know about any of this."

"It was a surprise," Han told her, his eyes never leaving Shelby.

Leia stayed silent. This woman probably thought she was unfit to look after her own children. And Han looked as if he would fuck her then and there, she was beautiful and very young.

"Thank you so much, for having me." Shelby said, getting up. "Well I'll let you two have the day together. I'll take the kids." And with that, she turned around, grabbing the handles of the pram, heading out to the door.

When she was gone, Leia was angry. So angry she could've burst.

"What the hell was that?"

Han looked up shocked, "Shelby? A babysitter. I used to know her back in Correlia. We were together for a long time."

Leia thought he had lost his mind. What? So his ex was taking care of their kids now?

"Han you just don't bring in strangers just like that especially when I am asleep." She yelled.

"She isn't a stranger." Han argued, sitting down. "She's an ex of mine who is very sweet and has a heart of gold. And so what if you were asleep?"

"She probably thinks I'm some physco who can't even look after her own kids because she got drunk last night." Leia cried.

"And she had to be _blonde."_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Han said irritated now.

"It means Mr Solo, that you could get any woman you wanted and you certainly have. I know about all of your affairs and flings and little one night stands you had."

"Back before I met you." Han cried, "I would have probably slept with someone because you haven't put out yet for a long time. But I haven't, because I love you and you're the real thing. You're Leia and without you I can't imagine my life."

Leia's tears started to threaten.

Han shook his head, "If there's no trust Leia there's no point."

"In what?" Leia asked.

"Us." Han said sternly. "If you think I would go sleep with someone then you are wrong."

The tears started to fall and Leia hated herself for showing her pain. Han's expression turned to concern. "Leia are you okay?"

Her lips trembled, she avoided his gaze. Her eyes watering more.

"I just think you're sick of me."

"No Leia don't say that."

"I know I haven't been useful in the romance department lately. I just, im insecure about what I look like."

He reached out to her, drawing her close to him. "Listen Leia, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Just because we haven't been physically intimate doesn't mean I haven't stopped loving you."

She started to sob.

"And you know the climax of our relationship? When you rescued me from carbonite. You saved my life."

He flexed his arms around her, his chin, touching the top of her head. "We wouldn't have Jacen or Jaina if I didn't save your bossy ass from the Empire."

She chuckled, "Watch it."

"But that's why I fell in love with you. You are so stubborn." She reached up to capture his lips to hers. He slipped his tounge inbetween her parted lips, deepening the kiss, she drew her hands entwining her fingers through her hair.

His hand caught her robe, starting to slowly sliding it down her shoulder. Leia stiffened, automatically. Han gripped her tighter, leaning his mouth to her ear. "It's okay. Just remember I love you." He planted a sweet kiss above her ear.

"Not today." She whispered, pulling her robe back.

He let out a sigh, "Why?"

"Hangover." She reminded him.

"Oh right," He stalked off to the cabinet, grabbing some medication. Pouring a couple of pills into his hand and giving them to Leia. She took them, chucking them back without water.

"How the hell do you do that?"

"I just learned I guess," She replied, his eyes narrowed.

"Not like that." She assured him, "My father did it. So I learned from that."

"Mmh," She groaned. "I am so exhausted."

He, gently picked her up, bringing her to their room. Laying her on the bed, he sweeped the hair off her hair. "Get some rest my love."

Without any further conversation, Leia fell into a deep sleep. Han fled the room, heading out into the living room.

"Oh Hi Han." Shelby greeted him.

"Hey, is there a problem?" He asked curiously, his eyes landing to the pram.

"Oh no problem at all...they're in their room." Her voice trailed, getting up from the couch.

She walked towards him, her eyes glued to Han's body. "My, you have become bulky. Haven't you?"

Han avoided her gaze, shrugging her off. "I guess."

Playing with the buttons on his shirt, she watched his gaze. "I know what you want. What your body is begging. Han just say the word, your wife doesn't need to know a thing." She said seductively.

"Fuck off Shelby." He growled, "I am not that person I once was."

"Oh really," She slurred, trailing her fingers on his bare chest.

She attached her lips to his chest, working her way up to his mouth. He resisted, pulling away from her.

"Stop."

She giggled, leering over him. "C'mon Solo, let me ride you one more time. I know the sexual frustration is killing you."

She dived her mouth to his, capturing him in a kiss, her tongue exploring his, their tongues danced together, Han's grunts turning into soft moans, they collapsed lightly on the couch. Shelby above him, working her way to his belt. Han knew this was wrong.

"Fuck you." He panted.

"Yes please," She joked, kissing him hungrily. She roamed her hands devouring, on his body. She felt his stiffness arise. Pulling her top and pants off, she flipped him over, lying under him, spreading her legs apart. With no hesitation, Han dove in, his throbbing sex entering her with one swift movement. He thrusted into her, his groans growing louder. Shelby tilted her head to the side, their hips moving into a rhythmical movement. With sloppy kisses, and temptation arising, they banged into one another, their hips working at it. Shelby's feet touched the top of Han's shoulder blades. Before Han could think about what the hell he was doing he reached his climax.

"Leiaaaa." Han moaned.

"What?" Shelby shrieked.

"What the hell Han?" A voice cried out. They both looked up, seeing Luke at the doorway, mouth open and his lightsaber ready.

**A/N I changed the rating of this story. I hitched it up to M because of the content in this chapter and later chapters. I know I'm evil but I did say a surprise (more like a shock) was going to happen. And it's time we needed some nasty bimbo to try and break Han and Leia up, haha tell me what you thought of it. :) This is also my first attempt of a lemon.**


	9. The Past Unveils Itself

**A/N It's been ages since an update so I know you readers deserved one, and I left you hanging. OK enough teasing.**

Luke stood in the doorway, completely in a haze. He didn't even know what to think, his mouth opened and then closed, then before he knew it his lightsaber was ready.

"What the hell is this Han?" He growled.

"Luke," Han started, lifting himself up, carefully grabbing the animal print rug around him. "This is not what you think."

"Is it? Well it looked very much like what I thought." Luke gripped the lightsaber tighter.

"Don't hurt me!" Shelby squealed, grabbing her clothes. "I just needed some hot sex. Trust me I don't want Han."

"You have five seconds to get the _force_ out of here." Han shouted at Shelby. Shebly smirked, pulling her top and trousers on and heading out the door.

The aching sound of betrayel was enough to make Han feel regret. Infact he wished he could erase what had just happened. The worst part is Luke was the one who caught them both.

"Don't tell Leia." Han whispered, his eyes piercing through Luke's silhouette. "Please."

Luke stalked over to the hall bluntly ignoring Han. He cocked his head the side, watching the closed door. Something didn't feel right, he could feel as if Leia somehow knew.

"She probably already knows." He said coldly. Shutting off his lightsaber, he turned back to Han walking towards him gingerly.

Han waited for him, anything. A punch, a sentence full of abuse, even his life taken away. But nothing. Luke just stood there, comprehending what had just happened. Han reached for his shirt, pulling it on and buttoning it up swiftly. After a few seconds he stood tall infront of Luke.

"Kid, you don't get it."

"Really because for a minute it just looked like you were inside of your children's babysitter."

"Shut the fuck up Luke, me and Leia have problems."

"That doesn't mean you just hump everything in sight."

Han ran a shaking hand down his face, fisting his hands into balls he lazily turned his attention to a shadow lingering in the kitchen. He heard the tiny patter of her feet, the way she switched on the kaffe maker, the way she paused to grab a cup.

Unveiling herself he was right. Leia stood in the doorway of the kitchen, gawping at them both.

Luke shot his head up, looking sympathetic at Leia. He could tell by the way she stood in silence, the way her eyes showed nothing but sadness. The way her head bowed. She knew.

"Please go Luke." She whispered hoarsly.

Luke hesitated, but she beckoned at him giving him a nod. Luke nodded back, glaring at Han and lastly turned to head to the front entrance. Disappearing from the apartment.

Unmoving from the spot, Leia turned to Han who just stared at her apprehensively.

"Leia..." He whispered softly, his hand reaching to her. She closed her eyes, squeezing them shut.

"Don't." She whispered back.

"I-I'm sorry."

She opened her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks, her sadness growing into anger. Her eyes totally dark and her frown clouding the space surrounding them.

"Just go Han." She said through sobs.

"No." He said his tone growing deeper. "I will never leave you."

She half smiled sarcastically "You just did."

He shook his head unable to say anything. He didn't need to, he could tell she had heard and seen enough. The question still dawned on him though.

"How much did you see?" He offered quietly.

She bowed her head avoiding his gaze. Her arms protectively held herself together. "I saw enough."

He nodded, he looked like such an idiot right now. _Damn it Han._ He had thought Leia wouldn't let herself be seen falling apart.

He knew that she must have really loved him if she trusted him enough to let him see her cry. Now that trust was hanging by less than a thread. Perhaps dissipated, and not just with their broken trust. With their broken hearts.

With one long stride, he gathered her in his arms, throwing her to his chest, rubbing her back soothingly. She stiffened, holding her head away from his embrace.

"Please Leia." He pleaded, still holding her firmly.

"No." She replied, pushing him away. "You can't just hold me and expect everything to fall back into place."

He opened his mouth to reply but she cut him off, "The worst part is you know about how I don't trust easily and then you do this." She ran a hand raggedly through her hair, biting her lower lip and glancing to the left.

"We have babies." She sobbed. "And what are they gonna do now?"

"Stay as they are." Han offered. Leia didn't answer, just stared into space. He wanted to know what she was thinking about, what was she trying to decide.

"She was just a stupid girl Leia." Han began as his eyes fixated upon Leia. "I don't even like her. I just..."

"Needed someone to fuck." Leia finished her voice cracking.

His lips started to tremble. His eyebrows pulled into a concentrated frown, he was terrified of losing her and his kids. He was an idiot. He swore he was losing his mind. He just fucked a slut when he could've just thrown her out and went to cuddle up to his wife. Instead he _had_ fucked her and now Leia was threatening him subconsciously.

"Leia I'm sorry." He announced truthfully. "I know it's not enough and you can go ahead and hate me and leave me but I can't live without you. Gods you are my life. You and those kids complete me, what I did was wrong. I am human okay? It was a slip up and it meant nothing. I cannot bear to think of myself if you left. I'd be embarrassed and hurt..."

The tears continuously fell from her cheeks as she watched him unmoving her expression.

He took her hand, gently caressing it. "We're not even married. I mean if you wanted you could leave _me._" He cupped her face, forcing her to look at him. She whimpered, fully looking at him now. "Please Leia, please."

"It's too late," She said as she stood back from him. "We've had too many slip ups, too many fights. This isn't what I want Han."

His heart wrenched out, his gut toppled over and he felt the tears threatening in his eyes. "Don't give up on us baby please."

"You should've thought about that right before you slept with another woman." She snapped.

The anger filled through him, he didn't know where it came from but instantly he was about to fume. Maybe it was overpowering his weakness.

"This is what happens Leia! Couples fight, lie and cheat on eachother! Maybe it doesn't happen to everyone but it atleast happens to the majority." He snapped. Her mouth was now slightly parted. "But you know what? Couples learn from their mistakes, by helping eachother up on the way. Maybe if you weren't so godamn spoilt you'd realised that! If your adoptive parents never fought it didn't mean they never did it they just didn't do it infront of ya." The confession that Leia avoided hurt so much. She now understood fully.

Han pointed a finger at her his voice wavering, "Even I knew that and I didn't even have parents."

The sentence shot through her gut, her stomach sinking and the tears overspilling. She sank to the ground, her back leaning against the wall that split up the front room and the kitchen. She hugged her knees and gently rocked herself back and forth. Han watched her, the sight made him even more angry. He could lean down and try again to reason with her or give her time. Now it seemed like an appropriate time to get outta there.

He stepped over her, retreating to the door glancing back at her. She was looking back at him, her expression unmoved.

Without saying anything he shook his head, opening the main entrance door and slamming it behind him.

Leia Organa never thought she'd see the day where someone else had gotten the last word, especially her lover.

**A/N Harsh? Fluffy? Shocked? Tell me what you thought in feedback in a review. I hope I didn't make it too crybaby-ish but oh my god this was heartbreaking for me to write. Now you see a darker side of Leia catching up with her. So why does Leia not trust easily? Find out in the next update.**


	10. Miscommunication

**A/N Hi guys. Long time no see. I haven't updated in ages and I was planning and hoping to update yesterday but as it turns out my life with studying caught up. I have free time on my hands just before dinner so I came to update you guys with the next chapter. You all deserve it and I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for taking the time to read this and review. They mean a lot to me.**

"Thanks Luke," Leia told her brother.

"No problem, Leia you can stay here for as long as you want." Luke said as he closed the door to Leia's guest room behind him.

Leia swiftly moved her bags ontop of the bed, heading towards the cribs where Jaina and Jacen lay, she smiled at them watching their round and perked faces paying attention to her. It wasn't long ago since she had decided she had wanted to move in with Luke for a while, she knew Han wouldn't give up the apartment. She certainly didn't want to share an apartment never mind a bed with a cheat. Just a few hours ago she had seen her husband and their babysitter canoodling on the couch right before her very eyes. Her brain still hadn't functioned what had happened, maybe it was because of the emotions that swelled up within her and burst out into anger more than sadness. Now all she felt was numb raking through her, felt no remorse for the man she had left. She had always loved him but now she wasn't sure anymore.

"Sorry guys," She whispered sweetly to her children. The children stared up at her, their eyes studying Leia's face. Gently she reached out, caressing their tiny cheeks.

A tear rolled down from her eye, quickly brushing it away she got up and sat back onto her bed. The numbness made her heart feel cold, laying down onto the pillow she curled up into the fetal position, closing her eyes and shutting out the world.

_Han's Perspective._

"Han you're such a dick you know that right?" Lando abused him, sitting down opposite him at the Coruscant bar. Han's eyes scanned the room around him, the bar was packed with people and unusual creatures. Barmaids tilted their heads from the bar, checking him out and music blared from the speakers were some stripper was dancing.

"Yeah I do know that," He replied turning his attention back to Lando.

"Why'd you do it then?"

"I don't know," Han groaned, placing his head in his hands and running his fingers down his face.

"Well where did she go?" Lando inquired, taking a sip from his alcoholic drink.

"Luke's place." Han told him, beckoning at the waitress for another round of whiskey.

"You gonna go get her back?"

"She's too stubborn."

"Han you haven't failed in the past buddy. C'mon you need to get her back."

Han shook his head, his teeth gritting. He was absolutely devastated at the situation that had happened a few hours ago. He was so stupid to even think about having sex with someone other than Leia. It was like he was a _guy _again like his old habits had crawled their way back into his head. He was beginning to think that maybe his habits hadn't disappeared at all.

"You come here often?" a female's voice echoed. Han turned his head, to see a stripper, the same one he had seen on the dancefloor. She was dressed in a one piece outfit which stopped at her upper thighs, her cleavage bulged out and her fiery red hair passed down her waist.

"Um no," Han muttered, shuffling over to Lando's side. His eyes flickered to the woman's face who's expression was unreadable. She watched him, her green eyes eyeing him up and down, the way her lopsided grin stood out. She was gorgeous and maybe just too gorgeous to be a stripper.

"That's too bad," She replied, quickly sitting down next to him, leering over him. "You're beautiful," She added smugly.

"Thanks." Han said pathetically. Since when had he been nervous around woman? This was usually one of his skills. But not tonight. Not ever.

"So," She continued as she toyed with the buttons on his shirt, "How much do you want?"

"Of?" Han inquired, taking a swig of his whiskey.

"Me..." She said deviously, unbuttoning his shirt.

"I'm married." He told her wisely, getting up and buttoning back up his shirt.

Her gaze turned to a frown, more like a pout actually. She crossed her arms, crossed her legs and looked up at him. "Does the wife know you're here?"

"No."

"Listen Lady." Lando interjected, "He's taken but I ain't."

The stripper's gaze met Lando's, her leering starting to continue again.

"I see," She then sat upright at Lando, her legs pressing to his and she started to feel her way around his crotch.

"Thanks." Han mouthed, quickly finding an exit to the bar. Lando nodded beckoning at him and turned his full attention the woman. Han then headed towards the door, but something caught his attention. He cocked his head to the side, seeing Leia gawp at him.

"Leia," He breathed approaching her gingerly. She studied his expression, her eyes glaring up at him.

"I knew you'd be here." She hissed. "Already at the bachelor stage again.."

"I was with Lando actually," He pointed out. "Oh and no I haven't been making out with anyone."

She nodded as she avoided his gaze. Why did they have to act like this? Why did this need to happen.

"Come home." He blurted out desperately, taking her hands into his. "I miss you and I love you and I just can't bear this Leia."

She blinked a few times and he noticed tears were threatning in her eyes.

"I came here to tell you that you are invited to come see our children."

His heart dropped. Ofcourse he loved his children but it felt as if she didnt want them to be together again.

"Leia?" He inquired, holding her hands more firmly. "Please be with me."

"I can't." She whispered so quietly he almost never heard her. Letting go off his hands she turned to the door. In that minute he knew he could lose her forever if he didn't try and win her back. He followed her out of the bar so they were both on the street.

"Leia," He whisked her back around so she was inches away from him.

"I'm sorry okay?" He explained, "I'm not perfect. I'm not like you. I'm not good at all of this matrimonial shit."

"Should've thought about that before you married me." She snapped.

"Well we aren't now." He said his tone getting louder. "Maybe it's best if we're just boyfriend and girlfriend. Y'know with kids. And I don't care about it being a scandal because our love is all that matters. For me anyway."

She opened her mouth to reply but he cautioned his hand up. "Please Leia if I can prove to you one more time that I can be both a great partner and a great Dad would you take me back?"

She paused, turning her head out and staring into space. She didn't want to lose him but she didn't want to make herself a fool again.

"People will talk," She whispered hoarsly. "When they find out we have kids and we're not _actually _married."

"Oh Leia," He breathed, capturing her lips to his. Their kiss was more firm, more strong as if their bond and desire to be with eachother had grown desperate. Her lips moved in a rhymthical movement with his, and before you knew it his hands had wandered up into her shirt. She broke off immediately and tilted her mouth to his ear. "Let's do this on the way back home because y'know.."

"Oh yeah," He glanced around him at the people awaiting to go into the clubs and teenagers hanging around drunk.

Taking her hand in his they strode off into the ship flying back safely to their home.

"I take it this means we're okay now?" He whispered, trailing his fingertips down her chest.

"Oh flyboy we've never been _okay_." Tilting her head so that she met his gaze, "I still can't forgive you for what you have done though."

His mouth hung open and his heart sunk. What?

"I need time. OK? Please I need to go I need-" She didn't finish. Just ran off back to Luke's, leaving Han standing there. He didn't understand what was going on. She needed time but for how long? She never told him just left him predicting. What he did know is Leia was one stubborn person and her decision wouldn't be treated lightly.

**A/N Ok a bit of a cliffy. This chapter kinda tells you about how Han and Leia's relationship has now sunk and isn't like what it used to be. I hope I don't lose readers because yes they are still a couple but they aren't offical...yet. Please review they mean a lot and will make me update faster. Thank you.**


	11. Here We Meet Again

_**A/N I did a little twist with this. If you look at the summary I've changed this story and the way I want to re approach it. So yeah I hope you're okay with the changes and I hope you enjoy the new twist to this story.**_

_13 years later._

"Jaina can you grab some blue milk for me?" Leia instructed her eldest daughter in the Space Market on Coruscant. Jaina rolled her eyes at her mother, and Leia pressed her with pleading eyes. Jaina huffed and stalked off to the milk section.

Leia Organa was now a single mother, due to her permanent separation from her husband Han Solo, thirteen years later she was doing it all by herself and wasn't complaining. She had added another member to her family, Anakin she had named him. He was Han's child too but she had never told him she fell pregnant after their quick fumble in the ship the night she found him in the bar and the last night she saw him. She heard that he was long gone, in another galaxy with another new life. He had never tried to even look for Leia or his children, and after thirteen long years of hoping and waiting she gave up. Besides, she had Luke and had found some of her family members from her birth mother in Naboo. She had a full happy family. She was happy. Then why was she still single after all of these years? She had two teenage kids and one 12 year old. She was long past her time of on the 'ole dating game again.

While she picked up a bottle of kiwi juice, at the corner of her eye Jacen was with Anakin at the other side of the market.

"Kids, come back here now." She called after them. After a few minutes they obeyed and stood beside her patiently.

"Mom?" Jacen asked.

"Yes?"

Anakin stratched his head, "We were looking at these flight toys and was wondering if we could go get one?"

She knew them too well. The sound of their hitching breaths in desire to have a toy, the way they lingered the question carefully and not too whiny. She huffed impatiently, she had spoilt her children because she had felt as if she had disappointed them by never seeing their father. She had told them their father died a long time before they were born.

"Well okay but one to share, okay?"

"But Mom." They whined in unision.

She raised an eyebrow, "One toy or no toy at all. Your choice."

The two children looked at eachother but ran off smirking. She smirked back, and turned back to her trolley.

"Mom?" Jaina's voice asked. Leia looked up to see her daughter carrying a bottle of Blue Milk.

"What Jaina?"

"Um, I got the milk." She said in hope, gesturing the bottle.

"Good girl," She answered, taking the bottle and placing it in her trolley as she moved it forward.

"Uh Mom, there was a guy at the milk section..." Jaina began nervously.

"Really? Well Coruscant is filled with them sweetheart."

Jaina rolled her eyes. She hated when her mother called her that. She wondered why, ever since she was a baby her mother had given her that nickname.

"Well he wasn't just an ordinary guy. Infact I've heard about him in books. And we learned about him in History Class."

Leia picked up some sauce for dinner, examining it carefully.

"Mom I saw Han Solo. _The_ Han Solo."

The bottle of sauce smashed over the floor of the market where Leia stood frozen. Her lips parted, her eyes widened and her body filled with tremors.

Jaina instantly threw a hand to her mother's shoulder with a concerned face, "Mom what's wrong?"

Leia didn't respond, just stood absolutely terrified. Han was here? In the Coruscant market? Jaina must be mistaken.

"Don't be silly." She told her icily, carefully stepping over the jar of sauce smashed over the ground and pushing the trolley forward gingerly.

"Mom I am being super serious right now."

"Where did you see him?"

"Beside the dairy isle."

"Hmph? No kidding. We need to go!" She rushed her daughter to the checkout, quickly gathering the two boys together.

Leia quickly fished out her credit card as the items were being scanned, the three children gawped at their mother. Their expressions uncanny.

"Mom what is happening-"

"How much?" Leia asked quickly to the alien serving them ignoring the children.

"106.00 Space Bucks, M'am."

Leia paused. Where on earth had she put that extra money? She fished around her purse for a while but then froze. Of course she had spent it all on school supplies for Jaina and Jacen's jedi training.

"I'll get it." A male voice interjected. Leia looked up, to see Han standing there his face shining and his eyes dilated.

"Leia, hi." He mused, his eyes flashing to the three children.

"Han..."

"You know my mother?" Jaina asked astonished.

Han chuckled, carressing Leia's hand, "Your mother and I know eachother very well."

Leia scoffed at his smuggling leering. She quickly yanked her hand back, turning to the server. "Um, I'll write you a cheque." She offered.

The server nodded, bagging the items. "Sure Mistress Organa."

"You changed the name back then," Han said informed, leaning against the counter watching the young children.

"Hmph. Yep."

"They have grown...Jaina is so beautiful like you. Jacen is so adorable."

He stopped talking for a while and Leia looked over her shoulder as he glanced at the youngest.

"I see you got re married." He gestured to Anakin who was bickering with Jacen.

"No." She said simply, taking one bag and handing it to the children.

"No?" He pressed.

"I uh..." Her cheeks flamed red, and she was startled by his sudden re appearance.

"Alot has changed," She explained, "Um I think we should go to a cafe and catch up. I mean you disappeared for years."

"I was re paying Jabba. He had relatives." He told her as he followed her out of the market, children on either side.

"Do the kids know I'm their father?" He inquired softly.

"We really need to be sitting down for all of this. Just us."

"Why what's going?" His instinctively grabbed Leia's shoulder.

She shrugged him off, turning to the kids. "Listen, go over to Uncle Luke's. I'll be back soon."

Jaina nodded, taking Anakin's hand and walking away with Jacen.

Leia turned back to cross her arms, "There's a lot you don't know about."

"Godamnit Leia for thirteen years I've been looking over the whole galaxy for you. They all told me you were on the other side somewhere isolated."

"Not quite," She walked into a small cafe with him, sliding into a booth at the window.

"Well what is it then?" He slid opposite her, his hands inches away from hers.

She inhaled. She knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Anakin is your son." She explained softly.

A pause filled the atmosphere, the sound of kaffee cups clinking was the only noise. Leia watched Han's unmoved expression and after a moment he blinked.

"What'dya mean?"

"I fell pregnant," She said nervously, "I found out I was pregnant just a month later. I just couldn't find you. There was no trace of you. I told the kids you were dead and didn't tell them your name. Then Luke found my birth family from Naboo and we've been friendly with them for years and time went so quick..."

"Leia," He said muffling, taking her hands into his. "It's okay. I mean it was years ago we were both naïve. So stupid."

"But it's not that though," She said loosening her grip, he tightened it though. "The fact is they'll hate me for lying to them."

"We should explain to them fully what happened." He replied, his tone growing louder.

"I mean Gods." He ran a hand down his face, "This is unbelievable. I didn't expect to even see you again."

"I know," She agreed.

After a few sips of their kaffe, Leia cleared her throat. "So any love life or any more kids?"

"I had a girlfriend back in Bakurra." He explained casually, "But we broke up last year because she fell in love with some other guy or some shit."

Leia nodded. He had moved on and she hadn't.

"You?"

"Me? No. I haven't been with anyone since the night we last saw eachother."

His face relaxed and she easily saw the faint smirk behind his lips. "I'm just glad I know you and the kids are alive. I'm even more over the moon we have another kid."

She sighed, her eyes starting to relax. He noticed the dark circles engraved under her eyes and the weakness in her face.

"You're tired."

"Very." She agreed, getting up.

He clutched at her arm, turning her to face him. Their faces so apart. She didn't know how long it had been since she was nervous that he was in her face. So close.

"Leia, I still love you despite our past." He whispered.

"I know you do." She breathed.

_**A/N I hope you like the new twist I thought it was kinda fun. I don't know but more drama will be up sooner or later.**_

_**Reviews?**_


	12. Author Note

_**Hi! -waves- before I say anything further. No I'm not dead. The truth is I have an English Exam tomorrow and I was cramming revision in all weekend before I knew when the Exam was because I planned on updating last night or Friday night which is obviously inevitable because of my usual schedule. It didn't happen unfortunately. Second of all there has been plagiarism in this story and everyone who knows me knows I get very protective and judgemental at people who steal my ideas that have come from my own imagination. Basically someone I thought I could trust on here stole some quotes, ideas from my two fics this fic and my other one (go check on my profile, they're Han/Leia). and put it into their own which is a shame because I was enjoying their fic but now I decided I'm not going to go back and read their update prior to them taking ideas which I came up with. Firstly that person should know who they are and if they don't well they'll know if I ever review their story again. I don't want to mention who it was specifically because it's embarrassing for them as it is to me. I love this fic and that person just made me feel as if I was handing them ideas and it may sound selfish but I think selfish is someone you thought you could trust is taking your quotes, lines and ideas from your story into their own to pass as their "good imagination" when someone else came up with it. If they wanted to use it they should've credited.**_

_**On that note in conclusion, I'm hoping to update as soon as I can get onto my computer which should be tomorrow sometime. Let me get through my English Exam, wish me luck and I'm sorry for the huge amount of wait. Blame my English teacher, my future and oh the person who made me so angry and hurt to stop this fic. (Call me a MarySue I don't give a rat's ass).**_

_**Have a happy day, yours,**_

_**-YollyYolo**_


	13. Reconcilation

"Where are you going now?" He asked her as he followed her. She didn't reply, just continuing at a simple walking stride headed towards the road.

"Leia," He reached out to grab her in an embrace but she flinched narrowing her eyes at him.

"Han I have a life." She eventually sighed, turning to face him. She never was good with words especially leaving him reeling thirteen years before.

"Yes and so did we," He says, "A life together with the kids."

She shook her head, "No Han. The kids and _I." _

She studied his expression his slightly crooked grin to coax her turned into a dumbfounded look of horror. She didn't want to hurt him more than she had ever admitted to.

"You weren't there for the first thirteen years of their lives," She told him curtly, "You didn't know about the existence of your other son let alone missing out on the twins."

He shook his head at her, biting his lower lip glancing down. "You cut me off all these years. I looked for you over the whole of the damn galaxy and-"

"My records were changed." She whispered hoarsly.

"What?" He hissed. Was she implying that she had removed every piece of history about her and their family so he couldn't find her.

"Han," She continued, "I went into hiding. I had no clue you'd rush back here all these years later. Not in the slightest, now it is too late. My feelings for you aren't even platonic they're not even visible. You are a part of my kids and that is it." With a finality in her voice she turned onto her heel heading to walk on but she felt his strong hand stop her by tugging her on the arm.

"They're my kids too Leia. And you..." He paused to look at her, her dark brown eyes glazing over, the same face that had never aged since he had last seen her.

"I'm not saying that they're not. I'm just saying that you left and the kids don't need you and nor do-."

"Don't you dare say it." He pleaded. "They thought I was dead, I bet they talked about wanting a father and hell they didn't even know I was still alive. And you Leia...I need you."

He couldn't distinguish the look that had crossed her face but instead took her hands, holding them firmly. "Look at me Leia."

She slowly met his gaze her eyes full of nothing but remorse.

"If I left." He motioned his hand above them, the surrounding crowding them, "You and the kids are on your own. I'd have nothing left. I'd hand myself to a bounty hunter and possibly get frozen again."

She winced at his words. He knew she could not bear the pain and loneliness she had felt all of those years ago.

"And not you or anybody could save me." He added. "I would be gone for good. For eternity." His voice laced with sincerity and Leia smiled at the sensitivity.

"Han," She began. His fingers rose to her parted mouth, he lightly placed his thumb over them then slid his thumb roughly to her jaw. She let out a whimper but he sensed it was her vulnerability.

There was something about the words he had said and the way he had showed her. She was always hurt by the way he never showed his feelings in the past but today like a lightning bolt he had told her every exact moment of what he felt.

"Leia," He whispered desperately, "Please." He shook her shoulders though she felt his hands trembling. She laced her fingers through his as she held his hand curtly.

"You know that once you leave there's no going back," Her voice trembled and she felt the lump in her throat rising.

He nodded confirming their truce. "Leia I just need-,"

"And I need to know I can regain the trust that you broke." She spat as tears glistened in her eyes, "You slept with another woman in our own home. You think I forgot? You think this is my fault. We wouldn't even be here saying this right now if you hadn't have been so stupid."

He sank down, his arms tugging her gently as he held onto her legs. "I'm sorry Leia. I just."

She glanced around her, people were starting to pause and stare at them. He gently loosened his grip around her legs, and stared up at her like a lost puppy. "It kills me knowing I've wasted all this time."

She played with hair, gently caressing his forehead as he leaned against her, "My love. It kills me knowing I have to let you go."

"No!" He insisted carefully rising to his feet and looking down at her small frame. "Leia don't do this."

"I have to," She chocked. "I cannot be with you. It's done."

He didn't reply but he stared at her unable to comprehend what had just happened in the past ten minutes. She walked away from him brushing down her clothes and glanced over her shoulder. Han's eyes briefly met hers. She saw the pain she had inflicted and there was nothing she could do to impact on it.

She had always been stubborn it was a trait. She had to let him go even though she still loved him. It wasn't enough. Their relationship had failed by trust which was something Leia desperately needed in her life due to her past. Due to her dark past where nobody had ever found out about anything. The hint of annoyance filled through her turning into emotionless anger. Something she hadn't even told Luke or Han. Luke had bound to know through her thoughts. She had thought about it ever since they had rescued her from the Death Star. In Alderaan, the prince her family had intended for her to marry. The plans that had drained on from her sixteenth birthday about the wedding details and where it was being held in the garden.

She shivered at the thought of her planned to be husband as he had forced her into his bed and...

She gulped furiously. The tormented past that she had been led onto experience stood out like a sore thumb. It was a bruise aching behind the back of a hand. Like a knife being stabbed into your chest and not being able to call out or scream.

Blinking back the tears where the sensation had been all of those years ago she glanced back to Han. He wasn't there though, her eyes travelled further down the hectic road and there she saw him in his flight already miles away from her.

This is what she had decided and nothing could change her mind. Nothing. Expecting to walk further on she was stopped as someone had towered over her. _Han_.

"I thought-" She said confusingly gesturing up at the sky.

He shook his head his crooked grin arising and his head bending. "Nothing can keep me away from you. You should know that by now Princess."

She shut her eyes involuntary, and felt his lips crashing onto hers. Letting the world subside around her forgetting about everything and everyone. The sweet taste of his mouth lingered there for as long as possible. His hand ran up the length of her back, holding her closer to him as he panted hard. She hazily looked up at him as he kissed her nose letting her head fall onto his shoulder.

"Never again." He whispered, "Will I leave you."

"Is this a cheesy movie or something?" She sarcastically cracked.

"You know it Sweetheart," He replied his voice laced with humor.

"Han you know there is so much you still do not know about me." She admitted. He gazed down at her curiously.

"I will tell you some other time but right now we need to know about how we are going to tell the children and work out everything else."

He tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, "Leia we will do it all. Everything. On our own."

"Really?"

"You bet," He promised planting a kiss on her brow. From that moment Leia knew she was secure again.

* * *

_**A/N So it's been ages. I can apologise deeply for the delay but as I said last week someone had disturbed me from my writing along with school and whatnot. So I thought what the hell nobody can stop me from writing and a lot of people would have been waiting for an update so I thank you from the bottom of my heart for waiting patiently.**_

_**Other things; The last line, "We'll do it all. Everything. On our own." I stole that from "If I lay here." by Snow Patrol. I hope nobody minds. I thought that song describes this story a lot. I hope nobody found this too cheesy I really don't think Han and Leia are like that so at the end I tried to add some humor into it. There is more drama coming and the thing about Leia's dark past. I thought of that in the shower the other day. Since this story completely ignores those books.**_

_**Anyway review me and let me know what y'all thought.**_


	14. Home Sweet Home

_**A/N I can apologise deeply about the two week update delay.**_

_**1: I had another story on the go which ended in disaster, I don't even have time to update that one.**_

_**2: I have the flu, and today I'm feeling loads better.**_

_**3: I keep getting interrupted when I'm writing indicating typos, spelling and grammer inputs. The lot.**_

* * *

"They're a messy bunch," Leia said shifting some of Anakin's toys off the couch, she popped herself opposite and gestured Han to the other one.

"They're kids, they're meant to," He sat down, contemplating her. "You look well."

"Thanks," She blushed. He always made her weak in the knees, letting a slight pink colour rush to her cheeks.

He noticed and slyly smiled to himself, his eyes glistening. His eyes wandered to the space around them, the lighted up living room, just the same as it was.

"I see the place looks the exact same," He commented, getting up from his chair and walking towards the patio. When he turned to the left, there was a pool out on the deck. He smirked, facing Leia. "A pool? In Coruscant?"

"The kids wanted it," She rolled her eyes, joining him.

"You give them what they want them?" He asked lightly. She shifted her eyes to meet his.

"Look spaceboy, they haven't had a proper childhood. With the Jedi Force and all...Jaina is going through changes and Jacen-" She pinched the skin inbetween her brows and sighed, "He's getting into a bad crowd."

He furrowed his eyebrows, taking her hand gently from her face and holding it curtly. "Changes? What kind of changes?"

"Han, girl changes."

"Oh."

The sound of the zooming flights was the only thing filling the awkward silence between them. When did these kids come back home and create havoc?

"And Jacen," He moved back to his chair, "Bad crowd?"

She nodded, pacing up and down. "At school. He's popular. With the girls of course and they're in this group where they drink, smoke smurfwesh and go to clubs."

Smurfwesh? That was the kind of drug Han had tried back in his smuggling days. His son better have not taken his father's genes.

"They're thirteen," Han indicated back to the 'go to clubs' part, "They're young let them have their fun."

With a hand on her hip, and throwing him an annoyed glare she huffed, "Han c'mon. That's the point, they're kids. They're too young to be doing any of that stuff."

"I did it!"

"Yeah and you haven't so you don't know shit," He snapped. She jumped slightly, her annoyed glare turning into a shocked cold glance. She shook her head, turning to face the patio again.

With a resented sigh, he got up standing beside her. "You know what I mean."

"No I don't." She replied coldly. "If you're implying that I'm a bad mother for trying to protect my children you're wrong Han."

"Leia," He soothed, drawing her into his arms. Her head hit against his chest and that was when he felt the years of hurt and pain flood out of her. The tears which were begging to come out, to let it out.

"Uncle Luke!" The kids yelled in unison. Leia and Han sprung apart, staring awkwardly at eachother as the kids ran into the living room staring up at the two adults.

"Mom?" Jaina asked confused. "How did _Han Solo_ get in here?"

"_Han Solo_?" Jacen repeated in full interest. Han turned to face his kids, his crooked grin appearing on his face as Leia stood behind quietly.

"Wow," Anakin breathed. He was the youngest and the smallest. Though he may as well been the smartest.

"I have a model of your falcon!" Jaina gushed excitedly, "I know everything about you. I am so blessed to be interested in ships, and flying because I absolutely admire you and-"

"Uh Jaina hush." Jacen hissed, stepping forward. "You're too cool man. Didn't you like run off with a Princess or something? Or win her heart?"

"Yeah," Han replied looking over his shoulder to smile at Leia, "something like that."

Leia held his gaze momentarily, but cut off as she stepped a foot forward.

"Kids you have homework to do I really think it is time for you to get on with it."

"Mom!" Jaina whined, "How often does Han Solo appear in your house? Like really?"

Leia rolled her eyes, little did they know how many times he had stepped into this house.

"Mom, can we order pizza tonight?" Anakin inquired, taking interest of his toys piled on the floor.

"No, Winter has prepared an excellent meal for us all."

The kids groaned in unison and all Han could do was watch his kids interact from afar. Had he really missed all of this time?

"Uh would you like to stay over?" Leia asked Han. He watched her, looking for any sarcasm or fakeness in her words but all he saw was curiosity.

"Sure," He agreed. She smiled back in return. With a second longer glance, Leia turned back to face her children.

"Go get washed up kids."

The kids stood there and took in Han Solo a minute longer before following one another down the hall.

"What a bunch." Han commented, watching where they were walking.

"Yeah," Leia breathed, "Aren't they just?"

He nodded, stratching the back of his head. "When should we tell them?"

"Tell them what?"

"I'm their father?"

Leia sighed, she knew what it was like, the mystery unknown of her biological parents. Although Luke seemed to be the one haunting it more.

"I guess tonight. We should." She told him, "If you want of course."

"Yeah, I would."

"Good." Leia finished.

Then she turned right, heading down the hall leaving Han to sink down onto the couch.

Home. He thought.

* * *

At six, the Solo family retreated back into the dining room, filling the whole table now that there was an extra setting.

"Uh General Solo?" Jaina trailed.

"Call me Han, sweetheart." Han returned, "Your Mom does."

Leia kicked his foot under the table lightly, hiding the smirk that the corner of her lips tugged at.

"Well Han," Jaina continued, "You're like 40 right? Well you're totally amazing. Like seriously in class we've been researching about you and even in Jedi Training, Uncle Luke talks about you."

"Yeah, really?" Han asked with no enthusiasm. It was a given he would.

His mind started to wander as his daughter blabbed on. She certainly had his interest traits but the way she talked and gestured was all Leia.

"...yeah and even sometimes I pretend I know you and I have dreams and everything and-."

"Jaina shut it." Jacen hissed at his sister. She stuck her tongue at him and he throwed her a 'shut up' look.

Han chuckled at his feisty children and admired their inheritance purely.

"Kids," Leia shook her head. Han's attention was focused on Anakin who quietly sat next to his mother, turning the food in his plate with his fork.

"Hey kiddo what's up?" Han asked him, smiling widely at him.

Anakin's eyes lit up and he smiled back, "I admire you."

Han's heart burst with warmth knowing that his kids actually did love him.

"I know kid, I know."

A silence engaged uncomfortably in the middle of eating when Jaina decided to talk again, her mouth full of food.

"Mom, Fel asked me out on Saturday."

Han's fork clattered onto the plate just in that moment, everyone stared at him a little taken aback. He flushed nervously, shrinking a little in his seat.

"Honey," Leia turned back to her daughter, "You are _not_ going with this kid."

"Why not?" Jaina piped, getting defensive.

"He's too old for you."

"Mom he's 15." She argued. Han made a noise in his throat, watching his eldest daughter plead for a date. Just a minute ago she was a tiny little baby in his arms. Now she was a cranky teenager with a stubbornness about her.

"I do not care." Leia insisted. "Sit, and eat."

"No," Jaina refused, getting up. "Why are you ruining my life?" And with a stomp she ran off.

"I should check on her," Leia got up throwing her napkin onto the table.

"No I'll go." Han said, lightly placing a hand securely on Leia's shoulder exchanging her with an assured look.

_**A/N Now I have writers block. It is very hard to write five characters into a setting. Until I learn more about it I hope this was okay for you. Yes, the story does include a lot more Jaina but that's leading onto another...okay feel free to review.**_


	15. We were one

_**A/N I am deeply sorry about the late update. I haven't updated in two weeks and I blame it on my Essays for school and updating my other story which is "Broken Strings" it's a twist on the Disney Fairytale of Beauty and The Beast, make sure to check that out.**_

_**I was also still finding parts of plagiarism since someone was trying to pass this story as their own. They think I wouldn't notice. HA. They were wrong. Anyway, here's the next part of the story. :)**_

* * *

Han stalked off down the spiral corridor of the apartment following the sound of Jaina's sobbing. Knowing his daughter was upset killed him, he couldn't even comprehend how bad he felt for her all because Leia told her she couldn't do something. Now, he would never in a million galaxies let his daughter go to some asshole's house who she thought she was "in love with." It kind of reminded his past with Bria. His first love.

He turned around the corner, seeing a door half open and when he peered through he saw that Winter their maiden droid was comforting her. He watched the scene as tears gathered in his eyes. Seeing his daughter bent over and Winter comforting her with a kind hand on her back. It was all overwhelming. Maybe he should've just let Leia sort it out.

He quietly crept back to his retreated place at the dinner table and met Leia's gaze as she sunk back into his chair.

"How'd it go?" She asked him.

"Winter is sorting her out," He explains, "I didn't get in to see the big deal."

Leia raises an eyebrow at him, "Big deal?"

"It's just a guy." Han retorted, "He is probably this scrawny pre teen who is just looking for one thing. Trust me I would know. At their age that's all they want."

"Oh really?" She challenged, "I seem to re call you you wanting just one thing when we met. On the Death Star."

Anakin gasped and the two of them forgot he was even there. "Mom you were on the Death Star?"

"Yeah," She smiled, "I was only sixteen. Just a little older than your twin brother and sister."

"That's awesome!" Jacen breathed. "So wait you two dated _back then_?" Han again made a noise in his throat and Leia stiffened, "Yes we did." She said simply. "When we weren't fighting which was ninety nine percent of the time."

"Your mother was always so bossy." Han pointed out, Leia hit him playfully and he exchanged a secretive smile with her.

"Well you were always so cocky. Especially when you were flirting." Leia said rolling her eyes.

"Listen Sweetheart you seemed to enjoy it, especially when I seduced you down in the circulatory bay."

"Oh yeah, until Threepio interrupted!"

"And when you weren't kissing Luke."

An erupt of disgusted noises came from the two boys, "Mom you kissed Uncle Luke!"

"We didn't know we were twins until a year later." Leia corrects him, "It wasn't even that _bad_."

Jacen throws her a _what the hell look _"That's like me kissing Jaina. Disgusting."

"That wouldn't happen, because you know you guys are related." Han noted, "I mean your mother just did it to make me jealous after all."

Leia asserted him, throwing him a glare but started to chuckle, "Which I succeeded. Your face after- priceless."

"Hey!" Han said his tone growing louder, "You wanted me back. Admit it."

"Hmmph." Leia mused. If she said anything further it might give away to the children their past.

"OK! Kids, wash up." Leia announced getting up, and starting to clear away. Han got up from his seat, gathering some plates in his hand and following her out into the kitchen.

"You don't need to do that," She said, placing some by the sink. "Winter will be getting the rest in a moment-" he cut her off by planting a sweet light kiss on her lips. Leia hazily looked up at him, her lips trembling. "Han we need to be careful.."

"Sssh. We're the parents. It will be a piece of cake."

"Yes but Han they're more sensitive than you think." As she places a hand on his shoulder and letting it slide lazily down his arm. "Just be sure of that."

Leia then turned on her heel walking toward her bedroom leaving a contemplating Han glued to the spot.

* * *

Night had come upon them, and before they knew it it was very late. After Winter had made sure all of the kids were in bed, Han had got up from the couch heading down toward the hall to Leia's bedroom but was startled when Winter came bustling past.

"General Solo, what do you inquire?"

"Um," Han scrambled, glancing across to the mid open door to Leia's bedroom. "Just going to use the fresher."

"Oh OK. Sorry Sir."

He made sure Winter was safely turned off down into the hall before heading toward the mid open door, and swiftly heading in closing it shut behind him. He took in the sight of Leia before making a move. She was in a nightgown, her hair was tumbled down her shoulders and lain across her pillow, and he watched the way her chest moved up and down as she breathed silently.

He crept in beside her, throwing the covers up onto his chest and winding his arms around Leia. She jumped out of her skin at his touch but when she glanced back, she relaxed a bit.

"Han we can't do this."

"Sssh," He repeated, closing her refusion with a kiss. "C'mon."

Unable to hand another moment, he placed a kiss on her newly exposed shoulder blade, as his other hand guided her lifting the hem of her dress over her head and throwing it onto the floor.

She melted in his embrace as his arms held her to his chest and showered her with kisses.

At last she pulled the shirt over his head, leaving him in just his pants as she rolled ontop of him, straddling his waist. She leaned over him, his eyes devouring hers, her breasts hanging above him, her hair falling around them. As their forms pressed together, she kissed him again but more passionately and he sucked in a deep breath as he grazed her legs, up to her thighs and lastly firmly cupping her backside.

A moment had passed between them as they devoured each other and just as Leia was in a comfortable position, Han gathered her in his arms and gently thrust into her. They stayed like that for a while, quivering, yearning and shaking uncontrollably. It had been years since she had been this close to him and it felt good that she was back in her comfort zone.

He let out a whimper as he kissed her lips once again, as they rocked together in a rhythmical movement. She moved with him, their hips working together and she let out a deep moan of ecstasy. He watched her intensely, and when she lolled her head back, he cupped her jaw and firmly kissed her again, his tongue slipping between their locked mouths.

She could feel herself getting close, she wrapped her arms around him as close as she could and when she finally shook with pleasure he suddenly came to extending their climax as they rode it out together.

The second they were finished, they collapsed onto each other, his mouth finding her damp forehead.

"Now that's what I call love making."

"Is that what that was?" She panted. He exchanged her with a lopsided grin, and let his hand travel up the length of her back.

"I missed you so much Leia." He whispered in the dark, "More than anything."

"Han I forgive you," She admitted. She always had. "The only thing now is to tell the children."

"We will do it." He agreed, kissing her on the cheek as he wrapped his arms around her as she had her back facing him.

"Princess?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"You know the night is still young and we still have time-" Without allowing him to finish, Leia had already climbed back on top of him as their passionate longing desires were fulfilled.

* * *

_**A/N OK so we did get R Rated there. Um, mostly this chapter was EPIC. Seriously this is where Han and Leia have always been, I hate when they fight. Even though it's funny sometimes. I promise I'll try and update as soon as I can. The story is a lot more interesting now so. Yeah. This should keep us going for the next couple of weeks.**_

_**Feedback motivates me. :)**_


End file.
